Snippets
by UglyGreenJacket
Summary: A series of (mostly) unrelated fic-lets based on prompts received on Tumblr
1. Shingo

_AN: Hello, dear readers! It's been awhile, I know. I've been in the WORST rut and haven't been able to snap out of it, until I asked tumblr for prompts, and was gifted with some inspiration. _

_This series will be comprised of tiny, little ficlets that are based on the prompts I've received. They'll be unrelated, some longer than others, but most will be like this one, short, and __devour-able during your lunch break. Some will have the prompts at the beginning, others will list them at the end so as to not spoil some twist I put on. I'm going to try to update these daily at least for the forseeable future!_

_A huge thank you to my main bae, FloraOne for her constant support and love and friendship. She's in the craziest time of her life at the moment, but she still manages to find time for me every day, and I couldn't be more thankful! And thank you to the lovely Antigone2 for reading through these snippets, even though I'm fairly certain they aren't her cup of tea. You're the best 333_

_Anyway! This particular ficlet is inspired by a prompt from FloraOne, and features the worst character in the history of anime, Shingo._

_Enjoy, and let me know what you think!_

_oOo_

_Shingo has to spend and an afternoon w/ Mamoru for a reason of your choice._

"Play any good video games lately?" Mamoru asked lamely, trying desperately to fill the awkward silence in his apartment with anything but the ever-annoying _tick tocking_ of the clock on the wall.

Shingo shook his head from his place across from Mamoru on the couch, taking a long sip of his tea. "Nope. Can't say that I have."

This was Usagi's fault. Completely. And Mamoru was going to have words with her once he escaped this awkward prison in (he glanced down at his watch) two hours and twenty-one minutes.

Of course, it was reasonable for her to want her fiancé and her baby brother to get along. But forcing them together in a ridiculous attempt to try and form some bromance between them just wasn't happening.

"Come on, Mamo-chan, it's just for an afternoon! I'll be back by three, I promise." she'd said with those luminescent eyes of hers sparkling up at him. "For me? Please?"

He promised her he would try, leading to his current predicament, wracking his brain for what it was like for him as a 17-year-old in a desperate attempt to find some common ground. But the only things that came to mind were falling head over heels in love with Usagi and moonlighting as a formal dinner attired superhero.

He glanced at his watch again. Two hours and nineteen minutes.

"So, how's sch-"

"Listen, Mamoru," Shingo interrupted him, causing Mamoru's eyes to widen. "I appreciate you doing this and all, but can we both agree that this is just weird?"

Mamoru reached up a hand to scratch the back of his neck. "Y-yeah," he breathed out, "just a bit."

Shingo shifted placing his tea cup on the coffee table. "I know Usagi put you up to hanging out with me. And I get that it's important to her that we get along-"

Mamoru snorted quietly, taking a sip of tea from his own cup. Usagi had long claimed that Shingo never understood her. But it seemed fairly apparent that quite the opposite was true.

"-and don't get me wrong, I do like you! A lot. I mean, you're marrying Usagi, so that automatically puts you in line for sainthood," Shingo went on, a boyish grin on his face. "But honestly, what on earth she expected me to have in common with a guy whose favorite pastime is swapping spit with my sister, and I should know, I've _seen_ you two go at it on the porch before, is beyond me."

Mamoru couldn't help the small smile that lifted the corners of his mouth, his shoulders relaxing at Shingo's openness. "You know, there was a time when Usagi and I didn't exactly get along."

Shingo sat up straighter on the couch, not even trying to hide his immediate interest in the turn the conversation had taken. "Really?"

"Mhmm," Mamoru said, taking another sip of tea. "She _loathed_ me. And granted I might have called her some less than flattering things…"

His future brother-in-law placed his elbows on his knees, and his chin in his hands, scooting closer to the coffee table. "Do tell."

Mamoru sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. "I called her, 'Odango Atama,' all the time. Told her she'd never get a boyfriend because she wasn't ladylike. Made fun of her meat bun eating habits…" he paused to glance at Shingo, and was surprised to find a look of awe on the teenager's face. "Amongst other things," he finished, feeling slightly ashamed of himself.

Shingo practically cackled. "Odango Atama?! That's the best thing I've heard in my _entire life_."

Mamoru blushed in embarrassment, and shrugged. "I still call her that sometimes, just to rile her up. She's pretty adorable when she's angry."

A sigh could be heard across the table, and Shingo rolled his eyes. "Now you've completely lost me."

Mamoru chuckled at his response, and silence fell over them again for a few long moments, until Shingo spoke.

"Hey, Mamoru?"

"Yeah?"

"Want to go get some cupcakes and eat them in front of Usagi at the shrine while she's helping Rei?"

He let out a sigh. "You know Shingo, I really do."


	2. Bacon

_AN: thanks as always to FloraOne for being my beta, snd always taking time for me! and to the anon who sent me this gem. _

_enjoy, and let me know what you think!_

_oOo_

"_Is that bacon? Marry me." "Babe, we're already married."_

"Oh, my god. Is that bacon?" Mamoru heard from behind him as he stood at the stove.

He turned his head to look back at Usagi, where she looked adorably rumpled in his button down from the day before, her hair sticking up in any number of places.

Smiling at her warmly, he nodded before turning back to the pan. He lifted three pieces of bacon, crispy in the middle, floppy on the ends, just how she liked it, onto a plate, and in three long strides, he presented it to her, enjoying the way her eyes lit up and the inadvertently sexy motion of her licking her lips in anticipation.

Mamoru placed a kiss on her forehead, while Usagi grabbed the plate and moved to sit at their small dining room table. He moved back towards the sizzling of the still cooking bacon, steeling himself for the inevitable moans that would accompany Usagi eating…well, anything.

But what came out of her mouth was something entirely different.

The moan was there, of course, but what followed had him turning around, eyebrow raised in confusion.

"_Marry me."_

Usagi said it with such conviction, he knew he hadn't imagined it.

"Uh…Usako, we're…already married?"

Her eyes were transfixed on the last piece of bacon still on her plate, until his words filtered through to her, and she turned a half-hearted glare towards him.

"Not _you_, baka!"


	3. Accident

_AN: Here's the next installment for you! Hope you enjoy, and as always, a huge thank you to FloraOne for all her support and beta-ing skills!_

_The prompt will be at the end of this one!_

_oOo_

"Mamoru, you need to come quickly. Tokyo University Hospital. It's bad."

That was all Minako had said before she abruptly ended the call.

He rushed to his bike, barely remembering to put on his helmet, mind racing at the what and the whys.

What exactly had happened? Why had they taken Usagi to that hospital? Tokyo University

Hospital was miles away from Minato, and it didn't make any sense why Usagi would go there unless…

Trauma. Her trauma was so severe they had no choice but to rush her to one of the most elite hospitals in the city.

_Oh, god._

He cursed the traffic, as he weaved in an out of lanes, breaking the speed limit and running more than a few red lights along the way.

But what choice did he have when the center of his universe was in the fight of her life?

He reached through their bond, his lifeline to Usagi, trying to feel her, confusion clouding his thoughts when he _did_ feel her, seemingly nothing was amiss.

The Universe was obviously fucking with him. And he did not appreciate it. He'd died for the good of the world more than once, wasn't that enough?

The hospital finally came into view, and Mamoru barely allowed himself the time to secure his bike before he was sprinting towards the ER entrance.

He looked around wildly, once he was inside, eyes finally landing on a nurse's station. He ran over to the desk, not even giving the nurse time to acknowledge his existence before words started spilling out.

"My…my fiancé! She's here, I don't know what happened, but you have to help me find her."

It was an older male nurse with kind eyes who met his gaze. "Easy, son. It'll be alright," he said softly, reaching out to touch Mamoru's arm, apparently sensing his panic. "Let's just slow down and breathe for a seco-"

"There's no time!" Mamoru yelled, frustrated at the man's lack of action. "Her name is Tsukino Usagi. Please!"

It was about that time that he heard his name being called. "Mamoru! Over here!"

He turned his head and saw Minako waving him over, and he ran the short distance to her, not sparing a thought for how crazed he must look.

"Usako! Where is she? Is she alright?" he practically begged, grabbing onto Minako's arms, but the blonde didn't flinch at his death grip.

"She's down the hall, first door on your right," Minako replied, breaking herself from his grip, and already walking away down the hall. "I'm running to the vending machine, do you want anything? You look a little winded."

He stared at her retreating form, somehow managing to shake his head in response to her question.

"I'll be back in a few!" Minako called back brightly before turning a corner out of his sight.

It took Mamoru a few, long seconds to remember to breathe. Usagi was injured, badly from the sound of it, and Minako was taking a snack break?

He must have been transported to some sick, twisted dimension. That was the only plausible explanation.

_...the first door on your right…_

Finding his legs again, Mamoru sprinted down the hallway, stopping abruptly in front of the room Usagi was in.

He had no idea what he was about to encounter. Was she bloodied? Broken? Alive even? He had seen Usagi dead before, and it wasn't something he was sure he could live through again.

Taking a deep breath, and biting his lip against tears that were already threatening to spill out, he moved inside the room on shaking legs.

His breath caught at the sight of her. Pale and still on the bed, her eyes closed and a bandage wrapped tightly around her forehead.

There were no machines hooked up to her, no IVs or pulse readings. Nothing.

And it was then that he knew.

She was gone. He had been too late.

He slid down the wall, his legs giving out, as an uninhibited wail left him.

_Not her. Not this. Not _again.

Scenes from their lives together danced in front of him. Her laughter. Her smile. The way she gazed up at him with love so clearly shining in her eyes.

He had once kissed her back to life with the nectar from a magical flower. But he had none of that now. She had finally been broken beyond repair, and he had once again failed to protect her.

The tears fell freely, now. He didn't care to stop them. What was the point, now?

It was then that Minako returned.

"Mamoru?!" she cried, dropping the snacks in her hands quickly on the small table. "What happened?"

He continued to stare blankly ahead, his entire body shaking, and his face wet with a steady stream of tears. "She...she's gone, Minako. Usako's gone."

Mina's brows knitted in confusion, as she knelt down next to him. "Gone? She's right there! Do I need to get a doctor for you?" she asked, waving her hand in front of his eyes, trying to get him to focus.

There was a small stirring on the bed. Long blonde hair shifted in waves, and bright blue eyes opened hazily.

"Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked, sitting up, her voice a little weak, but otherwise normal.

Mamoru stilled completely, disbelief crashing into him. His mind was playing tricks on him, surely.

"U-usako?" he whispered, scrambling to his feet, and tripping over to the bed.

He gently grasped her hand, and brought it to his cheek, feeling the warmth there, and breathing in her scent, still unable to comprehend how she was here. "How...you were dead, and I-"

"Dead?" Minako chimed in, none too delicately. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Mamoru reluctantly turned his eyes away from Usagi and back to Minako. "You called me, and said to come quickly, and that it was bad," he said slowly, recalling the details of their brief phone conversation.

Minako looked at him as if he'd grown a second head. "Uh, yeah. Because she kept asking for you, and she refused to eat anything. That's pretty damn bad for her."

Growing a second head would have been easier at this point, he thought.

"But," he stopped looking around the room. "She's not hooked up to any machines, and the bandage around her head…" he trailed off, looking back at Usagi, searching her face for answers that didn't seem to want to come.

"I'm just waiting to be discharged," she told him, reaching up to feel the gauzy material on her head, and wincing a little. "I did hurt my head, but it wasn't anything too bad. Just a few stitches."

There were too many emotions going on in him to even try to keep up. "What happened?" he asked, lifting her hand to his lips to place a soft kiss on her smooth skin.

"Mina asked me to go with her to Tokyo U, to spy on this new guy she's dating. He was in the library, and I tripped and fell into a shelf a books. They fell on me, and a big one like you read all the time sliced my forehead open," Usagi told him, a slight blush on her cheeks in embarrassment of her own clumsiness.

He was quiet for a moment, while her words processed through his clouded mind. "So...you're ok?" he asked. "You were never in any danger?"

Usagi shook her head, before launching herself into his arms in a tight embrace he was all too happy to return.

"I'm glad you're here, Mamo-chan," she said next to his ear. "I hate hospitals."

He stroked her back, maneuvering her gently so her injured forehead didn't come into contact with his shoulder. "I know. I'm so sorry it took me so long to get here."

A calm silence filtered into the room, and he took the opportunity to bask in it, his pulse finally returning to something akin to normal.

But a derisive snort from Minako brought him crashing back to reality. "Geez, Mamoru. Overreact much?"

He wheeled around, with Usagi still protectively grasped in his arms, and leveled Minako with what he hoped was the death glare to end all death glares.

The smirk that pulled at the corners of her mouth, however, was all the answer he needed.

_oOo_

Prompt: Usagi gets into an accident, almost dies, and Mamoru starts crying when he sees her in the hospital bed after he thought she died, cuz Mina is way too dramatic over the phone.


	4. That's My Boyfriend

_AN: super short one for you, today! Thanks as always to FloraOne for her help and suggestions on this one 333. Hope you enjoy, and let me know what you think (no matter how brief xD)_

_oOo_

"__ likes you." "I hope so? I'm dating them."_

"Usagi, I think that super cute guy over in the corner has the hots for you. He's been staring at you this whole time."

Usagi looked around, her eyes slowly following the Akiko's line of sight until she landed on Mamoru, brooding in a nearby chair, nursing the same beer he'd had since they arrived.

A corner of his mouth quirked up in an all too attractive smirk when he noticed her eyes on him, and Usagi felt her entire body flush.

A slow, purposeful smile lit her face at the intensity of his gaze, before she turned back to her friend.

"That's my boyfriend," she said with a giggle, and Akiko looked relieved.

But Usagi's next words sent the girl reeling in confusion. "And what do you mean he's 'super cute?! You better not try anything, Akiko! Mamo-chan is mine!"


	5. Phone

_AN: I blame FloraOne for this xD I hadn't intended on going M with this set of fics, but I was struggling to write the next ficlet, and she gave me a number of prompts, and sooo, this happened lol thanks to Flora for all her help, and I hope you all enjoy! PS this is rather NSFW, so fair warning._

_oOo_

_We do not answer the phone while I'm inside you, Usako._

"God, that's good," he ground out, hands digging into Usagi's hips as she moved mercilessly on top of him.

A satisfied smile graced her lips, and he sat up briefly to lick a bead of sweat off her neck, before falling back against the fluffy down pillows Usagi had insisted he buy.

Every time they were together like this, he was convinced he'd never been so hard for her in his life, and every time she proved him wrong.

It was just then that a shrill sound filled the space, and Usagi paused in her movements, eliciting a groan of disappointment from him.

She leaned over towards the nightstand, picking up her phone, and much to his surprise, she swiped the screen, and lifted it to her ear.

His eyes widened in shock, hand landing on her arm to stop her movements, but she ignored him.

"Usako! What-"

She put her finger to her lips in a silencing motion, still perched on top of his body with him still buried to the hilt inside of her.

"Hi, Mina-P!" she said, as if she were simply walking down the street on a bright sunny day. "No, I'm with Mamo-chan."

He smacked a hand to his forehead in frustration, and the hand moved into his hair and pulled none too gently.

Surely this couldn't be happening again? Surely Usagi had learned what happens when one answers the phone during sex?

"No, but I can meet you later. We're kind of in the middle of something..." Usagi said, trailing off.

"Mina! Seriously, I can't come right now."

Mamoru grunted at her words. "That makes two of us." Which earned him a swat on the chest.

Minako seemed to show no signs of relenting her pleas to his fiancé, which left him with no choice, really.

He sat up on his elbow, reaching his large hand towards her ear, and succeeded in grabbing the phone from Usagi's hand.

Enjoying the way Usagi's mouth fell open when he took the offending object (he _had_ told her what would happen if she tried this again the last time), he spoke words he'd never dare to under any normal circumstance, because if there were few things in life he couldn't stand for, an unfair interruption of mind-blowing sex with his soul mate was certainly one of them.

"Hi, Minako," he began, immediately continuing in order to keep her from responding. "Listen, I understand that you might think you need Usagi's help right now, but I'm trying _really_ hard at the moment to give your best friend an orgasm, so she'll see you later."

He swiftly ended the conversation, clicking the end call button on Usagi's phone before tossing it onto the floor next to the bed.

When he glanced back at Usagi she was blushing furiously, arms crossed in front of her full breasts, a full-on pout firmly in place. "_Mamo-chaaaan!" _she whined. "I can't believe you just did that!"

He smirked at her, grabbing onto her hips once more and expertly flipping them over so that she was now on her back.

Slipping out of her, he worked his way down her body, enjoying the way her hands curled into his hair. "That was embarrassing," she said, still glaring lightly at him.

"Mhmm," he hummed against the center of her, causing her eyes to roll back.

"I'm…" she stared, pausing to gasp as his tongue found her clit. "…never going to hear the end of it."

Mamoru began to kiss up her body, holding back his own hiss of pleasure when his tip came back into contact with the slick heat of her. He entered back into her in one long stroke, somehow managing to lean down and whisper into her ear, "Then don't answer the phone when I'm inside you, Usako."


	6. A Shocking Lack of Ice Cream

_AN: here's another silly snippet for you all 333, huge thanks to FloraOne for the prompt and for her help! Let me know what you think!_

_PS Pino is a popular brand of Japanese ice cream, I'm not just talking about/misspelling wine. _

_oOo_

_The conbini is evil: all run out of Usagi's fav ice cream._

"Oh, you have GOT to be kidding me," Usagi cried all too loudly from the midst of the freezer section of the Family Mart they were currently inside.

"What's wrong?" Mamoru asked, walking up to her with a simple black can of BOSS coffee in his hand.

She gestured widely to the freezers in front of her, eyebrows raised as if that explained everything he needed to know.

"…I don't…get it…" he said slowly, choosing his words carefully, knowing Usagi was already in a foul mood due to the fact that he was making her study all afternoon for her final exams.

She threw her hands up in disgust, letting the door to the ice cream slam shut behind her as she stalked past him.

Mamoru reached out and gently grabbed ahold of her arm. "Usako, seriously, what's the matter?"

Usagi stopped and whirled around on him. "There. Is. No. Pino. Mamo-chan," she said emphasizing every word with a poke to his chest.

It took everything in him not to roll his eyes, a sudden headache beginning to pinch at his temples. Of course, this was about ice cream. Why had he expected it to be about anything else?

He sighed, placing the canned coffee back on the shelf he'd taken it from. Grabbing her hand, he said, "Come on," and began to walk towards the exit.

"Where are we going? Why didn't you get your coffee?" came her confused voice from behind him.

"Because they'll have the same thing at the 7-Eleven down the street, along with your ice cream," he replied. _Lord willing_.

But his sudden irritation was wiped away, when Usagi leaned up to place a kiss on his cheek, the first real smile he'd seen on her face all day curled up her lips. "I knew there was a reason I agreed to marry you."


	7. Nightmares

_AN: Thanks, as always to FloraOne for her and beta skills (the last line is totally hers) and to TinaCentury for providing me with this chapter's prompt! _

_Hope you enjoy, and let me know what you think!_

_oOo_

_An exploration of the aftermath of the final battle in S (since it's your favorite). _

Mamoru was no stranger to the all-encompassing world of dreams. For many years, they were his constant and only companion. He even welcomed the nightmares that plagued him as a child, an escape from the crushing loneliness of daylight.

But Usagi…his bright, blinding ray of sunshine…she wasn't supposed to suffer from nightmares.

Her dream world was never meant to be anything but a reflection of the beauty she brought to everyone around her.

And yet, night after night for the past two weeks, he'd sat by his bed, keeping a near constant vigil over her as Usagi fell into unrelenting nightmares.

She had, once again, been prepared to sacrifice herself to save the world, when she'd jumped head first into the core of Pharaoh 90, refusing to let Hotaru face this ultimate evil alone.

Usagi had succeeded, appearing no worse for the wear physically, besides a few decent scrapes, bruises and exhaustion.

But unlike Hotaru, who had been reborn to live a (hopefully) normal life, Usagi's memories of the horror she had experienced remained fully intact.

He would never forget the look in her eyes when she'd appeared on his doorstep that first night. Frightened, tired, haunted.

"I didn't know where else to go," she'd said quietly, and he just shook his head, pulling her inside and crushing her to him, trying his best to chase everything away.

Mamoru had tried to gently coax some of her experiences out of her, and he was incredibly relieved that she seemed to want to talk about what had happened, but the words weren't coming easy, and when they did come, it made his eyes sting in hurt for her.

"_It was like dying a thousand deaths."_

She had spent every night since then with him, sneaking out or claiming to be at one of the senshi's places. It made her feel safe, being here with him, she'd said, and he would never deny her that feeling.

Though why she chose him he didn't understand. She would probably be much safer with any of the girls, all legendary warriors with actual powers to speak of. But he would never complain about having her here, especially if he was able to provide her even a small bit of comfort for a few hours.

Mamoru wasn't able to stave off the nightmares, though. And this night had been the worst of them all.

She had woken up with a heart-piercing scream of his name, flailing limbs, her eyes wide in terror. He had her engulfed in his embrace within two seconds, rocking her back and forth, smoothing her hair as she cried into his shoulder, placating lies of, "It's ok, they're all gone, you're safe now," spilled from his lips.

The night stretched on, as did Usagi's sobs, her body shaking with the effort.

"Will it ever stop, Mamo-chan?" she'd asked, when she'd finally calmed what seemed like hours later, silent tears still making tracks down her cheeks.

"I don't know, Usako," he answered honestly, unable to offer any other answer with her eyes boring into his so intensely.

She sighed softly, seeming to accept his answer with a wisdom far beyond her years, as she snuggled deeper into his arms, eyes shutting blearily.

"I'll be here no matter what," he murmured against her temple, breathing in her scent, while he fought the losing battle against beckoning sleep.

Her lips curled up in a small smile.

The city lights dimmed outside, when a circus tent darkened the view of the window above his bed.


	8. It's a Date

_AN: thanks, as always to the best beta to ever beta, FloraOne. Enjoy!_

_oOo_

_Mamoru gets jealous and possessive when he notices all the male attention Usagi gets._

Had he really never noticed how much male attention Usagi attracted? Had he really never seen the numerous boys from her school (and so many others now that he looked closely) flocked to her every day in the arcade?

Perhaps the most disturbing thing, however, was how he'd never noticed how the sight made his blood boil, his hands clench around his coffee mug, and his eyes unable to focus on the book in front of him.

He found his eyes following her, hating the way she blushed at their attention, wishing more than anything in the world that _he _could be the one to make her cheeks that gorgeous shade of pink. Wishing he was the one feeding coins into that ridiculous claw machine to try and catch her a fluffy rabbit.

Mamoru shook his head, resisting the urge to let it fall onto the counter in front of him.

Feelings were terrible, pesky things, and he didn't have time for them.

Which of course, was why no one was more surprised by what happened next than he was.

He rose from the stool, and strode with purpose towards Usagi, paying no mind to the gaggle of teenagers that surrounded her.

"Usagi," he said, his voice sounding foreign to his ears, amazed at how confident he managed to appear.

She looked up at him from her game, her lack of attention causing the words, 'game over', to flash on the screen (he'd get hell for that later, he was sure). The confused, almost amazed look in her eyes caused his tongue to stick for a moment, realizing this might have been the first time he'd actually called her by her name.

"Would you like to have ice cream with me sometime?" he asked, gaze never wavering from hers, though the blueness of her eyes disarmed him to no end.

A few of the group around her gasped, before falling completely silent, and Usagi's mouth dropped open, as one of the most adorable expressions he'd ever seen covered her face.

But it was soon replaced by a bright smile, the very same one he'd been longing to have sent his way for what must have been months, now, the blush he'd wanted to place on her cheeks now firmly in place. "I'd love to, Mamoru-san."

Mamoru suddenly became very aware of his surroundings, his awkwardness returning as he ran a nervous hand through his hair. "G-good. It's a...date then."

Usagi's smile grew even more wide and beautiful, as she nodded her head. "It's a date."


	9. Back Together Again

_AN: thanks to graciiedancer for this prompt request, and to floraone for her help with it, as always. she claims it's amazing, so you should follow her lead and leave me lots of praise because i crave it like mamoru does coffee. _

_oOo_

_Usagi and Mamoru's first date?(after the breakup arc)_

"Fancy meeting you here," a familiar voice rumbled from behind her, sending pools of warmth all the way to her toes.

She closed her eyes for a moment, before rising from her perch on the bench and throwing herself into his embrace with an ever enthusiastic, "Mamo-chan!"

Colliding with his solid form was one of her absolute favorite things, especially when he was able to brace himself for her impact, and scoop her up in his embrace like he had done today.

He held her tightly, and she could feel him breathe in her scent deeply, placing a kiss on the crown of her head with a soft, "Usako," the perfect antithesis to her exuberance.

She breathed him in too, her senses nearly overwhelmed with a warm spice of pine and roses, her hands clinging to the simple T-shirt underneath his jacket. He was solid, real. And he felt like home.

Usagi pulled back slightly, leaning her chin on his chest to beam up at him, announcing with resolution, "I've missed you."

Mamoru's eyes softened, a mixture of residual pain from their recent separation and unbridled joy to be in her presence. "Is that so?"

She nodded and flashed him one of her best winning smiles. "So, what did you have planned for us today?"

His mouth quirked up in a shy smile that made her melt. "I thought we could go for a ride."

"A ride?" she replied, eyes widening as she noticed he was wearing his riding jacket.

"Yep," he said, looking very smug as he grabbed her hand, and lead her towards where his bike was parked.

"But Mamo-chan, I don't have a-" she was interrupted by the press of a cool, smooth object in her hands, "-helmet."

Usagi blushed, as Mamoru took the pink, bunny covered helmet back from her, gently placing in on her head, careful to not smash her odango. Her heart nearly stopped when she felt his hands fastening the buckle underneath her chin, their eyes meeting.

"You got me my own helmet?" she asked, her voice much quieter than either of them were used to.

Mamoru shrugged, and blushed slightly himself. "Of course I did," he said, "though I do have ulterior motives."

"You do?"

He looked around to see if anything else was near before he leaned down and whispered, "To get you as close to me as possible."

Mamoru didn't get a chance to pull back.

Usagi had wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him breathlessly on the edge of the park.

She knew he'd probably roll his eyes at her antics if given the chance, but they had wasted far too much time apart for her to have any regrets.

When she finally pulled back from him with a slight bite to his bottom lip that made him hiss, he admonished her with a slightly irritated, "_Usako_," but his face was full bloom with a smile and his eyes were light.

"You ready?" he asked, climbing onto the bike and fastening his own helmet on.

Usagi scrambled on behind him, clutching him with her thighs and arms wrapping around his middle.

She screeched with delight when the engine roared to life, and giggled with nervous excitement as he pulled out into traffic.

She had missed him. To the very depths of her practically ancient soul. The past few months had been much too hard on both of them.

But here and now- with the wind in her hair, her body pressed tightly against his, his steady breathing raising her arms- the moon princess, Sailor Moon, Tsukino Usagi, felt more free than she had ever had in either of her lifetimes.


	10. Beautiful

_a__n: i've been in a crazy writing slump. like nothing comes to me. zero ideas. zero writing. thankfully my wonderful beta suggested I try to write at least 200 words. so out came this. Thank you so much floraone for your help and constant encouragement to keep going 333 I could so use your reviews and encouragement, so let me know what you think!_

_oOo_

_Prompt: Soft Usagi and Mamoru fic_

"_You're beautiful."_

Ocean blue eyes snapped up to meet his from where they'd been looking at the latest edition of a manga.

"W-what?" Usagi stuttered in response, cheeks flushed and pupils wide.

Mamoru could feel the heat rising on his cheeks, and he quickly looked back down at the books spread out on the coffee table, his advanced physics problems appearing blurry.

Not being one for maudlin displays, he hadn't meant to say that out loud.

But watching her sitting on the floor of his apartment, loose hair spilling over her shoulders (her odango had come loose from the particularly...enthusiastic greeting he'd given her) while she giggled and sighed and gasped intermittently at whatever she was reading...it was impossible to describe her as anything but beautiful.

He was so ridiculously, over the moon in love with the girl in front of him that his thoughts spilled out of him without filter.

And really, why he should he regret them? Afterall, when he dared to look back at her, her eyes were _shining_, her lips beaming at the compliment he'd bestowed on her.

Usagi had taught him many things in their time together. Enjoy life. Love fully. Regret nothing.

"You're beautiful," he repeated, firmly this time, and without hesitation.

She blushed more fully, and it was her turn to look down at the book in front of her.

There was a long beat of silence, before she looked at him slyly out of the corner of her eye, a smile gracing her lips that nearly took his breath away.

"You're pretty beautiful, too, Mamo-chan."


End file.
